Future
by ohsnapitzlena
Summary: Grace and Hannah as mothers in the future!


_Hey dudes! So here's my Hartbig one-shot finally! You guys have been really patient, so thanks! I really hope you enjoy! This is in Grace's POV. I have nothing against anyone else it's just easier for me to write it that way. I dunno.. Enjoy!_

_(A/N: This fic was originally posted to my tumblr on September 21, 2013)_

**Word count: 1,146**

* * *

"Hi mom!" one says.

"Hey mom!" says the other.

"Hi guys! How was your day?"

Standing- well, running- in front of me are my twins. I know. How could that even be possible? It's not like there aren't ways.

"It was great!" one says.

Today was their last day of first grade. They're cute little kids, for sure, but they're so full of energy, it's hard to keep up!

"That's great, hun!" I say, picking one up in my arm, then the other.

I guess I should do a little explaining, huh? Like I said, these are my twins, Isabella and Spencer. Each has hazel eyes, Spencer's a bit lighter, taking after his father. Bella's hair is a deeper brown than his, but they both have the same mid-tan skin tone.

"Where's mom?" they ask as I set them down.

"She's in the kitchen making you little gungins a yummy snack!" I reply, and they both scream from excitement.

Confused? Haha, I thought so. Yes, I am married to a woman and yes, biologically, the twins are mine. We asked our good friend Joey Graceffa to, you know.. "help out." He gladly agreed, and nine and a half months later, I was heading to the hospital with Hannah Hart.

The kids run off, and I head her greet them with that familiar "hello!" They both giggle, and they continue to converse.

I remember the day we found out. Something felt different, so I asked Hannah to drive me to the doctor's office. It was scary, honestly, having to wait, but finally, we got in the see her.

"Hello Grace, Hannah." She said kindly, and gestured for me to sit on a long doctor's table.

"What's goin' on?" she asked.

"Well, she's not sure. She said she felt off and asked to come here." Hannah replied for me.

"So let's have a look then, yeah?" she said and gestured for me to lie back.

I did as asked, and moments later, she put two hands firmly on my stomach.

"Oh." She said softly, and smiled.

"What?" I asked.

"There's something I'd like to check. Would you mind?"

"That's fine." I replied nervously.

I didn't think of the possibilities at the time. I was so nervous for my own health, I'd blocked out the events of the past few weeks.

Hannah took my hand and helped me up, and the doctor, Dr. King, led us into a small, dark room.

"You can lay down right there." She instructed, and I did as told.

This time, instead of hands on my stomach was a joy-stick looking thing with a warm sort of jelly.

"I thought so." Dr. Kind had said happily.

"What?" I asked again, my heart pounding.

She got up and wiped the jelly from my toned stomach, and turned to Hannah, who seemed unaware as well.

"Come 'ere." She said, smiling.

Hannah got up from her chair and stood next to me, and the doctor took her hands. After placing them on my stomach, she used Hannah's hands to massage the area.

"Do you feel that?" Doctor Kind asked, stopping Hannah's hands in a certain spot on my stomach.

"Mhm.." she said. "What is it?"

The doctor gestured towards the screen she was previously at, and Hannah's hands moved to cover her mouth.

"Oh, Gracie." She said, taking my hand in hers. Her smile grew and I couldn't help but copy.

"Am I allowed to know now?" I had joked.

"You're pregnant. Congratulations."

Two screaming kids break me from my memory, bouncing up and down, Hannah closely following.

"Can we be in your video today, mom?" they ask me.

"You guys were in my videos before you were even born!"

"Really?!"

I nod. Like Sprinkleofglitter had once done, I made regular updates on how things were going. The announcement video was my favorite one. It was titled, "A BIG SURPRISE" and it was a Sexy Friday video.

"So guys!" I say at the end. "This video had nothing to do with a surprise. Or so you thought. Peh heh heh. Guess what? I really do have some big news! I went on my tumblr, which is something I barely do on Fridays, and asked you guys to guess what it is!"

I proceeded to "comment on their guesses," I guess you could say, and nobody got it right. So, at the end of the video, I put a link to an interactive parts two, three and four, which, in each video, I said only one word. "I." was part 2. "Am." Was part 3, and I bet you can guess part four.

Tumblr EXPLODED.

"But can we please be in today's video?"

"I'm sorry, not today, my loves." I reply, seeing as I'd already shot and edited it.

"Can we at least watch some of your old videos?"

I look at Hannah unsurely, and she shrugs in response. My videos are pretty inappropriate for them, what with the swearing and such.

"Okay.." I start, and they both grow giddy. "But! We need to make sure you don't watch any bad ones, okay?"

They both yell and run to the computer room, and Hannah and I follow, joining hands as we walk. It reminds me of the day I had them. Joey was on one side, Hannah on the other; each holding a hand. I was in the middle of a collab with Michelle (She's moved out to LA with Justin and their kid now!) when it happened, so she was there as well. Someone recorded it, I think that was Mamrie.. But it couldn't have been a better day.

I smile at the thought and help each kid into my desk chair. Hannah sits next to me; Spencer in her lap, Isabella in mine.

We sit together and watch endless videos of mine, filtering through the appropriate and inappropriate. It soon becomes time to eat, so Hannah prepares dinner, and we eat it as we watch. Finally, it grows dark, and Hannah and I find ourselves watching the "My Drunk Pumpkin" extras video with two sleeping children on our laps.

"Mamrie ate pain!" a younger Hannah says from the computer, and the two of us laugh.

"You don't have health insurance." I whisper along with my younger self.

The video soon ends, and we each take our corresponding children up to their room. As I tuck a sleeping Bella in bed, I kiss her on the forehead, and shut the light off in the room.

Finally, wearing only our carrot and koala onesies, Hannah and I lie together in bed.

"Goodnight, hun."


End file.
